Feena
Name Feena ab Nhuit Height 5'-5" Weight 126 lbs. Hair Curly black Eyes Red Species Szurgi Age 19 years Biography The ab Nuits are a rather well-to-do family that owns a tavern in Běnîs; with Krol and Ella, their eldest son and daughter, in line to take over the family business, their second daughter Maire became a Cleric (as dictated by traditional among wealthy Szurgi families), and their other children were able to follow whatever education they wanted. Feena became a navigator, and her twin brother, Jei, followed the path of a scribe, rising to a minor bureaucratic position in the Běnîs city government. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +1 ( × 2 = 2) = 12 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +3 ( × 3 = 9) = 13 12- OCV 4 DCV 4 CON 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 9 10- Percept 11- EGO 10 +3 ( × 2 = 6) = 13 12- ECV 4 PRE 10 +2 ( × 1 = 2) = 12 11- Pre Att 3d6 COM 10 +4 ( × ½ = 2) = 14 12- PD 3 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 3 9- Res PD 10 PD 13 ED 3 -1 ( × 1 = -1) = 2 9- Res ED 10 ED 12 REC 5 -1 ( × 2 = -2) = 4 10- STUN 23 +7 ( × 1 = 7) = 30 13- Base 150 30 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 6 / 12, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 2 / 4, v. leap 1 / 2 Skills SZURGI Race package skills (roll 11-) Acting Climbing Conversation Deduction Language (idiomatic Trade-tongue) Persuasion Professional skill (cartography) Transport familiarity (common ocean vessels) +1 swimming bonus GUIDE Class package skills (roll 11-) Area knowledge (Ilæti Sea region) Area knowledge (Calla lowland region) Area knowledge (special) (Paradigm west coast; +2 knowledge roll) City knowledge (Běnîs;) City knowledge (New Fara) Language (idiomatic Imperial) Language (idiomatic Aramait) Navigation Survival (temperate forest) Survival (mountains) Transport familiarity (mountain goats) Transport familiarity (common land vehicles) Weapon familiarity (common melee) Weapon familiarity (common ranged) Cost Skill Roll Notes 1 Race package Szurgi 14 Class package Guide 3 Teamwork 13- 3 Acrobatics 13- 3 Defense maneuver I 7 Contact 11- ab Nhuit family +2 Very useful resources +1 Significant contacts of own +2 Close relationship 31 Total skill cost Powers Cost Power Description 0 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 3 Enchanted nipple-ring Armour, 10 PD/10 ED, 30 active pts Obvious inaccessible focus Life support: Safe environment heat/cold 0 Clothing sailcloth pants, bolero jacket, rope belt 0 Melee weapon short knife 0 Ranged weapon harpoon with 100' rope 3 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 64 (req. 14 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 15 Distinctive features Szurgi Concealable, noticed and recognized (Szurgi race pkg) 15 Reputation Guide (Guide class pkg; roll 11-) 15 Reputation Hot temper Almost always (roll 14-) 45 Total disadvantage points Experience Log Points Date Note 2013-Dec-22 E106 Pilots of the Purple Twilight (Akemi) 2013-Dec-15 E105 Star Light, Star Bright (Akemi), +2 XP to all, Reputation: Stubborn disad to Khuri 2013-Dec-07 E104 A Star to Steer Her By (Akemi), +2 XP to all, assorted maps, shiplogs to Sakuryu +2 2013-Dec-01 E103 Like Lambs to the Slaughter (Naressa), +1 month rations/water +3 2013-Nov-24 E102 Company of Wolves (Naressa) +2 2013-Nov-17 E101 Many Gatherings (Naressa) +0 2013-Nov-13 Created Heroes version based on MERP character